jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:LITTLE Oxygen/Czyli co? Życie ciągnie się dalej. . .
Jest to mój pierwszy one part, widziany oczami Czkawki. Miłego czytania ;) Życie. Jedno słowo, które zna niemal każdy. Z którym walczy codziennie. Nie poddaje się, pokonuje wzloty i upadki. Każdy walczy, tylko nie ja. Moje życie straciło sens. Bez niego nic nie jest takie samo. On był kimś więcej niż tylko smokiem… Mój najlepszy przyjaciel… Pamiętam ten dzień. Zniknąłeś. Odszedłeś, jak te wszystkie wspaniałe dni. Jak mój uśmiech, jak te cudowne loty i dni. Odszedłeś. Zostawiłeś mnie samego. Bez wsparcia. Nawet nie zdążyłem się pożegnać. Nadal nie wierze, że to się stało. Że cie nie ma. ' ''Nigdy cie nie opuszczę… 'Ale jednak. Odszedłeś, zostałem sam. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że nadejdzie ten dzień. Ten koszmarny dzień. Teraz ty jesteś zapewne tysiące kilometrów stąd, a ja…. jestem sam. ' Na zawsze razem… 'Jak bracia. Nierozłączni. ' Ty i ja…. to JEDNO… ' Niemal jedna dusza, która stała w dwóch ciałach. Smoka i człowieka. Proszę, Szczerbatku……… czemu?! Czemu ty? Czemu zerwałeś tą więź? ' Szczerbatku, wróć do mnie… PROSZĘ… 'Zacisnąłem uścisk na łuku. Nie obchodziło mnie to, że jestem teraz zbyt słaby. Zbyt załamany. Ale będę żył, czego ty byś pewnie chciał. Nie oddam życia śmierci, bo wiem, że tam jesteś. Że nie jesteś sam. Że masz to, czego zawsze pragnąłeś. Pogodzę się z tym, ale to nadal będzie boleć. Nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę. ' 'Patrzyłem na wszechstronny ocean przede mną. Jak wzburzone fale uderzają w nagie skały. Jak z błękitnej toni co chwilę wynurzają się ogromne Wrzeńce, by za chwile znów zatopić się w odmętach oceanu. W głębi niebezpiecznego żywiołu. Pamiętam to, jak krople wody opadały mi na twarz, gdy lecieliśmy ledwo mert nad jej powierzchnią. Rozcinała się za nami, a my nic sobie z tego nie robiliśmy. Zawsze niebezpieczeństwo z tobą u boku było zabawą. ' Zawsze patrz przed siebie, bo tylko to ma sens w życiu. 'W mojej głowie rozbrzmiały słowa mojego dziadka. On jako jedyny, przed tobą Szczerbatku, mnie akceptował. On zawsze uważał umysł za największą broń, a miecze, topory i łuki tylko za narzędzia wielkiej maszyny w naszej głowie. Kazał bawić mi się życiem, póki je mam. Tak go kochałem, ale zginą. Na moich oczach, uratował mnie przed…. Smokiem. ' 'W oddali pojawiły sie statki. Czarne, niczym smoła. Jak ty. Jak ciemna noc. Jak księżyc w nowiu. Płynęły w stronę Berk. W moją stronę. Gdybyś był, już dawno by ich tu nie było. W odmętach oceanu pływały by szczątki wielu z nich. Na żaglach były ogromne skrzydła, tak jak twoje. Czarny symbol na białym płótnie. Jak moje rysunki twojej postury. Twojego uroku. Z każdą chwilą statki powiększały się, zmniejszając odległość między nami. Wyspą, a łodziami. ' '-Dla ciebie Szczerbatku. Dla ciebie walcze – wyszeptałem i uniosłem łuk do góry. ' 'Z kołczanu wyciągnąłem jedną, czarną strzałę. Idealną. Ciemną jak smoła. Jak ty mój przyjacielu. ' 'Ustawiłem ją i napiąłem cięciwę. Skierowałem grot, śmiertelne ostrze, w stronę statku. Również czarnego. Ale nie obchodziła mnie łódź, ale to, co się na niej znajduje. A raczej ktoś. Smok, również czarny. Jak ty. Tylko te oczy. Nie zielone, jak twoje czy moje, ale niebiesko-szare. Większy, masywniejszy, szybszy. Widziałem go kiedyś. Kolce na jego głowie lekko jarzyły się na fioletowo, a w oczach tlił się żar. Czułem energię emanującą z ciała tej bestii. Idealny wojownik, jak ty. Zaraz zniszczy wszystko. Nie tylko wioskę, ale całą wyspę. No chyba że ja, władca smoków, powstrzymam go. ' Jeśli zatracisz się w boju, zginiesz w walce i będziesz czuł dumę w ostatnich chwilach swego życia… 'Puściłem. Strzała wystartowała. Szybka, przecinała wiatr. Niczym ty, Szczerbatku. ' Szybciej, wiem że to nic w porównaniu z tym, co potrafisz… '-Jeśli chcesz, oddam życie. Ale chcę cie ujrzeć jeszcze raz. - patrzyłem na statki, które zbliżały się do wioski. Do Berk. Do mnie. Zagłada płynęła, a ja nic nie mogę zrobić. Tylko patrzyć. I czekać. ' Kiedyś znajdę drugą nocną furię, zobaczysz… 'Dotrzymałem słowa. Prawdziwa nocna furia płynie na tym statku, bo zabić nas i zniszczyć wioskę. Mimo, że cie tu nie ma, to i tak czuję satysfakcje z tego, że jest inny z twego gatunku Mordko. Chodź jesteś daleko, to ja widzę jednego z twoich przed sobą. I co z tego, ze chce mnie zabić? Zabić nas wszystkich? Znalazłem go. ' 'Widziałem, jak czarna strzała, piekielny grot wbija się w brzuch ogromnego gada. Jak ten z wielkim przerażeniem odskakuje i ogonem przełamuje strzałę. Jak z wściekłością patrzy na jej wywarzoną i cienką budowę. Nie czuje strachu. Wiele razy miałem do czynienia ze śmiercią, raz jej nawet nie doświadczyłem. ' 'Smok odskoczył i ogromnymi skrzydłami odbił się od pokładu łodzi. Wielkie skrzydła, drobna sylwetka i dwie lotki na ogonie. Istna piekielna bestia, nie tak jak ty. Leciał szybko i zwinnie, co przypominało mi ciebie. Czułem, że niedługo będzie mój koniec. ' '-Szczerbatku, kocham cie. Robie to dla ciebie. – powiedziałem cicho. Wiedziałem na co idę. Że mogę nie wrócić. Ale śmierć będzie dla mnie najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Zamknąłem oczy. ' 'Smok zaryczał, zbliżał się strasznie szybko. Jego wściekłość wykazywał głos i siła uderzeń skrzydeł o powietrze. Z każdym uderzeniem był parę metrów bliżej mnie. Miałem tego świadomość. ' Raz, dwa trzy…. 'Otworzyłem oczy. ' 'Przede mną stał ten sam smok, którego przed chwilą słyszałem. Ten, który miał zniszczyć wioskę. Ten, który oddali mnie od cierpienia. Od straty, jaka poniosłem. Nie bałem się go. Wyprostowałem się jeszcze bardziej, by moje oczy znajdowały się na wysokości jego. ' '-Nie rób nic, czego nie chcesz. Uwierz, nie zrobię ci krzywdy. – zacząłem. Smok najwyraźniej zrozumiał moje słowa, bo jego źrenice z cienkich igieł stały się bardziej owalne Musi mi zaufać. ' '''Odrzuciłem łuk, starając się nie prowokować go. Stał, warczał przy każdym moim ruchu, ale ja nic sobie z tego nie robiłem. Zaufaj mi… '-Widzisz, nie jestem twoim wrogiem. Chcę ci pomóc. Jeśli dasz się dotknąć, pomogę ci. Nie liczę na nic innego, niż zginąć. Jeśli to zrobię, możesz mnie zabić. – smok naprężył mięśnie, słysząc moją wypowiedź. Uniosłem rękę do przodu, powoli i delikatnie. Teraz się lekko wzdrygnąłem. ' Co ja robię? Miałem go zabić, a nie mu pomagać. Cóż, najwyżej zawiodę wszystkich. Smok lekko zawarczał. ' '-Proszę. Nie umiem cie zabić, nie potrafię. Tak samo było ze Szczerbatkem. Jednym z twoich. Opuścił mnie, mój najlepszy przyjaciel… proszę, zaufaj mi. – byłem głupi, ale nie bałem się go. On mnie też. Patrzyłem mu w oczy, a on mi. Łączyła nas jakaś więź, ale nie wiem jaka. ' '''Zbliżył swój łeb i lekko mnie dotknął. Poczułem jego suche, szorstkie łuski, które ocierały mi się o skórę. O opuszki palców. ' 'Podszedłem do jego boku i chwyciłem resztki strzały. Widziałem katem oka, jak smok zamyka oczy. Pociągnąłem i wyrwałem strzałę z brzucha smoka. Lekko sykną, ale zaraz jakby lekko zamruczał. ' 'Spojrzałem w stronę morza, na statki. Jednak…. ich nie było. Zmarszczyłem brwi, ale nie przejąłem się tym za bardzo. Po chwili cos się we mnie wtuliło. Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła, gdy zobaczyłem smoka. Bestię, która zamiast mnie zabić….. domagała się pieszczot. ' Smoki to smoki, tego nie zmienisz… -'Dobrze. A teraz odleć. Do swoich. – powiedziałem lekko go głaszcząc. Zaufał mi. ' 'Oderwał się ode mnie i spojrzał mi w oczy. Zauważyłem w nich…. Troskę i coś, czego nigdy nie widziałem w oczach Szczerbatka. Widziałem w nich…. niemal samego siebie, moje oczy. Wzrok smoka emanował na moje ciało i poczułem, że robi mi się gorąco. ' 'Zaryczał piskliwie i spojrzał na mnie zachęcająco. Wiedziałem o co mu chodzi. Ale czy dobrze robie? Może kiedyś o tym przekonam. Odbił się łapami od ziemi i z radosną miną skoczył w dół. Ja poszedłem w jego ślady. Po chwili byłem na jego grzbiecie. ' '-Czyli co? Teraz ty będziesz moim smokiem? Przyjacielem? W zamian za Szczerbatka? – spytałem. Energicznie pokiwał głową. ' „ Szczerbatek nie zyje. Oddał życie za ciebie i nie chciał, abyś widział jego śmierć. Miałem ci to przekazać. Ale nie opuszczę cię.” 'W moich myślach rozbrzmiał delikatny, męski głos. Szybko spojrzałem na smoka, a ten posłał mi wesołe spojrzenie. ' 'Teraz wiem, że moje życie jednak nie będzie skończone. Po Szczerbatku zostanie blizna na całe życie, ale on, nowy przyjaciel, może mi pomóc zapomnieć o moim poległym Szczerbatku. ' '''KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania